Mastercane
Mastercane (蔗师父; pinyin: zhe shīfu) is a plant from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. He was added in the 2.0 update. Mastercane uses his nunchaku to attack zombies in two ranges in a range of 3 tiles in front of him,with each attack dealing 25 damage per shot. He repeats a cycle of 3 attacks with his nunchaku. After that, he will cool down for a while. Origins He is based on the genus Saccharum, commonly known as sugarcane. His name comes from "sugarcane", the plant he's based on and "master", probably from Bruce Lee who was the master of chinese arts. Its costume (a yellow suit) is references to Bruce Lee. Almanac entry Upgrades effect|thumb|right]] Plant Food effect Mastercane sends out many circling sticks of nunchaku in 3 lanes (3 tiles down the lanes), and finishes with a wave down the center lane (3 tiles). He will also hit himself with his nunchaku and get dazed, which is only a effect in appearance. Costumed All nunchaku attacks have an exploding effect, which can deal more damage. Level upgrades Strategies This plant is quite an offensive one, but attacks slowly, so use slowing plants such as Primal Rafflesia to max out his damage potential. When leveled up, his knockback attack can be useful, but note that he does not work on mechanical enemies. Since he is melee, you want to protect him with something high-health like a Wall-nut. Gallery SMA1.png|Almanac Entry (Part 1) SMA2.png|Almanac Entry (Part 2) 1481058036556.png|HD Mastercane Imitater Dragoncane.PNG|Imitater seed packet Sugarcane Long Seed Pakcet.png|Seed packet without sun cost ATLASES PLANTDRAGONCANE 1536 00 PTX.png|Mastercane's textures Sugarcane Master Attacking.jpg|Attacking SugarcaneFinalAttack.jpg|Mastercane's final attack (leveled up) SMAfterDoing3tdAttack.jpg|Mastercane after doing its final attack (Cooling down) SMIdle.jpg|Idle animation SMPF.jpg|Plant Food effect SugarcaneMasterSlot.png|The slot where you can pay gems to potentially obtain Mastercane Dragoncane Legendary Puzzle Piece.png|Puzzle Piece Dragoncane Costume Puzzle Piece.png|Costumed Puzzle Piece SugarcaneMasterGhost.PNG|Grayed out Mastercane Epic-Cane.PNG|Dancing Bruce_Sugarcane.PNG|Mastercane on the 2.0.0./2.0.1. title screen I'm-so-fool.PNG|Mastercane get hits by its own nunchaku after Plant Food effect Trivia *He and Sugarcane (an unused plant from Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars), are the only plants based on the sugarcane plant. **However, Bambrook's internal name is Sugarcane as well. *He is the second character in the Chinese version to use a nunchaku. The first is Nunchaku Zombie. **He is also the only plant to use one. **Bruce Bamboo can also be considered using a nunchaku, but it itself is one. **They are all Chinese exclusive and have references to Bruce Lee. *When his Plant Food effect ends, there's a chance that he hits himself with his own nunchaku. This is only a cosmetic effect. *He was originally called Sugarcane Long. *The "Sugarcane-kwondo" (蔗拳道) in the Almanac entry is a reference to Taekwondo (跆拳道), a Korean martial art. Category:Legendary plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) Category:Jurassic Marsh (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Instant-kill plants Category:Multi-use instant-kill plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Multi-directional plants